


Thor and Clint get it together

by AnakinBiwalker



Series: Avengers' Team-Bonding Adventures [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has huge crush on Thor, M/M, Thor likes Clint, everyone is amused, everyone wants them to hook up, theyre bad at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short story where Thor finally asks Clint out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor and Clint get it together

It was a running joke amongst the team that Clint had a huge crush on Thor. Well, it was less of a joke and more of an amusing reality everyone was in denial about. And, really, it was becoming a bit ridiculous to deal with.

"Dude, how are you this buff?" Clint was currently feeling Thor's biceps, staring up at the blond like he was made of chocolate. Delicious, sexy chocolate. Everyone was trying not to notice. 

"I train daily, Dear Hawk." Thor was grinning one of /those/ smiles, beaming like the sun as he flexed beneath Clint's rough hands. "Perhaps you could join me sometime?" Bruce eyed Clint with a worried frown, waiting for him to fall over dead or something. His face was red, and Bruce was sure he was having extreme heart palpitations. 

"Yeah! I mean--sure, yeah, whatever..." Clint laughed, uneasily. Tony coughed loudly beside Bruce, and it sounded suspiciously like the word 'desperate.' 

"You are an odd creature," Thor said, smiling easily. He flexed his arm again, eyebrow raised. Clint laughed nervously, realizing he'd left his hand resting on Thor that whole time. He pulled his hand away, totally missing the feel of hot Asgardian.

"Do you think Thor's doing this on purpose?" Steve whispered, chin tucked on Sam's head. Sam gave a shrug, leaning further into Steve's chest. 

"I barely know any of you people," Sam said, "I have no clue." Steve smiled, wrapping his arms around Sam. 

"He's doing it on purpose." Both men resisted the urge to jump, turning their heads to stare at Natasha, Natasha the stealth master that appeared beside them out of no where. 

"Ah, how do you know?" Steve asked, eyeing Thor then Clint. Thor clapped a hand on Clint's back, laughing boisterously. 

"Thor is so going after Clint's ass," Natasha said, "It's a disgusting fact of life." 

Thor placed a muscled arm around Clint's shoulders, squeezing him against his side. 

"But before we train together, Friend Clint, perhaps we could see a movie together," Thor said, winking. "Just you and I."

Now, Bruce was really concerned. Clint looked about ready to pass out.

"Like, like a date?" Clint asked, turning all different shades of red. It was amusing, considering how smooth he had talked about his plan of seduction just that morning to Tony. 

"No, a date." Thor leaned down, fingers lifting Clint's chin to bring their lips together in a chaste kiss. 

"I will be happy to meet you here at seven." Thor waved at everyone else, calling his goodbyes before strolling off to his room with the largest grin anyone had ever seen. 

"I think Feather's is dead..." Tony murmured, comfortably watching from Bruce's side. 

Clint was, in fact, lying on the floor. 

"Just let him process," Bruce said, "I think I need to process, as well."

Tony nodded, then everyone did. 

Clint was still unconscious on the floor. 

Thor was whistling, loudly. 

It was good.


End file.
